


[Podfic] Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: A long time ago, a great man made a promise to him: one day, you will no longer have to fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692) by [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/pseuds/cryogenia). 



> Recorded as a party favor dancinbutterfly for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to An Errant Tumbleweed for permission to record this! <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life

  


**Author:** An Errant Tumbleweed  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Bucky/Steve  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** A long time ago, a great man made a promise to him: one day, you will no longer have to fight.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Today%20is%20the%20First%20Day.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691692) | **Wordcount:** 4825  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Today%20is%20the%20First%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB| **Duration:** 0:33:37  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Today%20is%20the%20First%20Day%20of%20the%20Rest%20of%20Your%20Life.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB| **Duration:** 0:33:37  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
